Escaping Twilight
by Marina Durine
Summary: Bella is a Daughter of Athena and twin sister of Annabeth. Her name is Rosemarie Chase. She went back to Camp after Edward left. Annie was caught cheating with a son of Ares. Percy and Rose fell in love. Now its been a year and Chiron wants Rosemarie to go back to Forks. Without Percy. When she gets there, she sees a certain vampy family. Percy/Bella Emmett/Rachel. Swears! Post TLO
1. Chapter 1: Saying Goodbye

**AN: I've been pondering this idea for a while, so I made it.**

** Full Summary: Bella is a daughter of Athena and twin sister of Annabeth Chase. Her real name is Rosemarie Chase. Annie was caught cheating with a son of Ares. Percy and Bella fell in love. Now it's been a year and Chiron wants Bella to go back to camp. Without Percy. But our favorite vampires had the same idea.**

_(Translation) _

* * *

**Rosemarie's Point of View**

I can't believe it's been a whole year since I came home. Since Percy and I fell in love. Since he sang _She's not afraid _by One Direction just to get me to go out with him. It made me blush just thinking about that night. Now Chiron wants me to go back to Forks. Without Percy. This will be the hardest quest EVER. He said I could take Annie and say I found out Charlie adopted me and she is my twin sister. Which is true. So I'll tell them that. By them I mean my friends. I had kept in touch with Angela so she knows what I look like. She is actually a daughter of Apollo. She came to camp and wasn't surprised to see me there. When I removed the mist, I looked more like a daughter of Ares. I have burgundy hair, brown eyes tinted red. But not too much. Not enough to make me look like a cold one. Not even close. My skin was slightly tanned and I had pink lips. My hair went to the bottom of my breasts.

Annie and I were packing in our room. Since Athena had never had twins, we were moved into another cabin. **(AN: Imagine the cottage from Breaking Dawn part 2.) **It was a cute little cottage not to far from Thalia's Tree. I was in my room packing my last book, _Allegiant _,into a backpack. Loved that book. It was early December and Dionysus let snow into camp. During winter break, we're going to come back here and celebrate Christmas with Thalia, Percy, Clary, Grover, Andy ( Annie's boyfriend), Nico, and maybe my mom will come down. Yeah, the gods are allowed to see the demigods now. Zeus didn't want anyone to do what Luke did. I was so lost in thought I didn't hear Anna banging on my door.

"Πάρτε πισινό σας από εδώ ή θα σπάσει την πόρτα προς τα κάτω!" _(Get your butt out here or I will break down this door!)_ . She yelled.

"I'm sorry, I spaced out. I'm coming!" I yelled back. I grabbed my jacket and yanked the door open to find her with her hands on her hips and tapping her left foot.

"There you are! We have to go!" She said. I nodded, tears coming to my eyes. I couldn't leave him. But I had to. I looked into Anna's eyes. It held the same amount of sadness mine probably did. She wasn't ready to leave Andy. "Let's go. Chiron's orders." We walked out of the cabin to face Chiron, Percy, and Andy. I bit my lip to keep it from trembling. We made it over to them and we both hugged the opposite's significant others first. When I got to Percy, we just stared at each other. The I wrapped my arms my arms around his waist tightly and he hugged back. I started sobbing uncontrollably.

" It's okay. It's okay. We'll see each other in three weeks. It's okay." He let me drench his flannel shirt in my tears. We pulled apart. He looked me in the eyes.

"Σ 'αγαπώ" _(I love you)_he said. I felt my heart flutter at those words. I looked right into his sea green eyes.

"Σ 'αγαπώ πάρα πολύ, τόσο πολύ" _(I love you too, so much.)_ I replied. Fresh tears were flowing from my eyes. His lips crashed down onto mine for a few seconds. Then he pulled away.

"Come on, our ride is here." Anna said. I nodded. I walked to the Chariot of Damnation. Once we got in I zoned out. I only focused on my world. My love, my life, Perseus Robert Jackson. **(AN: I don't know Percy's middle name so I made one up.) **How much I loved him. This was going to be the longest three weeks of my life.

* * *

**AN: Chapter 1 upgraded! Now I just have to work on Chapters 2 and 3 and I will officially be ready to make chapter 4. Review how you liked Rosemarie Annalies Chase! By the way, Percy looks like he did in Sea of Monsters movie ( as well as Anna) and Rosemrie looks like Hilly Hindi. (Look her up, she makes awesome movie parodies on youtube)**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting ready

**AN: Hey, it's me. The upgraded version of Chapter 2. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Rosemarie's Point of View**

Today is our first day at Forks High School. Home of the Spartans. Yeah right, if they only knew what real Spartans acted like. I got dressed in faded jeans, a beige sleeveless knitted top, my black high-tops, and a faded jean jacket. What was I missing? I've got it! I went into my closet and fished out a turquoise beanie hat. The outfit is complete.

" Come on we're going to be late!" Anna yelled from downstairs. I ran downstairs. Let's see I have my I pod, my earphones, books, keys, binder, pencil. Yep! everything's there! We walked out to the electric blue 2013 Ferrari Spider 458. Once we got in I started looking at pictures of Percy.

"You forgot something." Anna stated casually.

"What?" She held up my ruby pendant, a gift from Aphrodite and Hades. A gold chain with a ruby heart and two golden devil horns on the sides. At the bottom, a golden devil tail leads up and has a diamond triangular edge **(Pic on Profile) **. It actually hides my dagger, Burnt Love. It has a silver blade with roses- ruby petals and emerald stems- incrusted in it, spiraling around until it gets to the top. It's handle is golden and just a few centimeters away from wear the blade starts, there are flames made of obsidian **(the dauntless sign) **. If I press down on the flames, it turns back into a ruby pendant.

"Thanks, Zeus knows what could of happened if I left it at home." After that, I went back to gazing at my wonderful boyfriend. I came across a picture of Grover and Percy playing video games. Now that I think about, Grover started acting really weird two weeks before I left. Like he was keeping a secret. He was bleating more often, he only does that when he's nervous. What is he hiding?

_Flashback_

_I was sitting on Percy's lap. Laughing with him about a joke Grover told. Once we settled down, something weird happened._

_" Hey, Perce! Have you-" Percy cut Grover off by shooting a look at him, while shaking is head._

_"Have you what?" I asked getting curious. _

_"Have I talked to my dad lately. I haven't been able to talk to him. He's a god, he has responsibilities. It's fine, whatever." He said, casually waving it off as if it was nothing. I knew something was up, I always do. But I shrugged it off. I was tired, not in the mood to interrogate people._

_End of Flashback_

It only got weirder later on in the week. I'll ask Anna.

" Hey, Anna. Percy and Grover were acting really weird before I left. Do you know what is going on?" Her eyes darted around, something she does when she's looking for an escape.

"Um, _no. _He's fine." I sighed.

"Annabeth Lynn Chase, I do not like being lied to." It was her turn to sigh.

"Fine. Percy has been wants to get closer to his dad but he's afraid he'll get mad. He didn't want to tell you because he does not want to look weak." I sighed in relief. He did not want to break up with me. We finally made it to the parking lot. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

**AN: Hey! How did you like the upgraded version of Chapter 2? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Standing Up

**AN: Hey crazy peoples! I'm back and thriving! This will be the last chapter upgrade before I go to the next chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't twilight or PJO**

* * *

** Edward's Point of View**

_Is that a 2013 Ferrari Spider 458!_

Of course, cars, Emmett and herself is all Rosalie cares about. Wait, did she say 2013 Ferrari Spider 458?! I looked and sure enough there was one, electric blue. Two girls came out. One with blond hair in a loose braid. Her eyes were stormy gray, when you looked at them they looked like they were trying to analyze the best way to kill you. It actually scared me!

_Edward, did I just feel fear coming off of you?_ Jasper asked mentally. I ignore him. The other girl that stepped out of the car was gorgeous. She had long burgundy hair flying to just below her breasts, and brown eyes tinted grey. If you looked close enough, you could see a little bit of red. Angela Webber waved at them. Maybe relatives? She waved them over. They walked over. I tried to listen , but I couldn't! When I tried to read their minds, I couldn't!

"My powers aren't working! I can't feel their emotions!" Jasper exclaimed/ whispered.

"Me too! And I can't hear them either!" Alice whispered.

"Me three." I said. I was still in shock. The only person who was immune to me was Bella. My family had the exact same thoughts as me.

_What are they?_

* * *

**Rosemarie's Point of View**

_Name: Rosemarie Annalies Chase_

_DOB: February 25, 1996_

_1st Period: Mr. Stanford- Art, 146_

_2nd Period: Greek Mythology-Mr. Bruner, 234_

_3rd Period: Mr. Molina-Trigonometry, 335_

_4th Period: Mr. Bernie- English, 123_

_Lunch_

_5th period: Mr. Banner-Biology,341_

_6th Period: Couch Clapp- Gym_

I stared back at my schedule. I was excited about having Chiron in a Greek mythology class. Yay! I looked at Anna's schedule. I smiled. Same classes as me. We walked to our art class, room 146. We walked in. Everybody stopped to stare. Anna glared at them while we went to go get the papers signed. Once we were at the teacher's desk he stood and greeted us with a warm smile. I had to tilt my head up slightly to see his face. He was about 5'9! He had hair that was brown and slightly in triangular shape. He looked to be in his mid-thirties. Warm brown eyes and a little stubble on his chin. He would be cute if I was his age and not in love with Percy.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Stanford. You must be Rosemarie and Annabeth. You can sit in those two seats over there." He pointed out two seats in the front side by side. "For today, you can just draw anything appropriate" He said appropriate a little louder looking at three jocks in the back trying to keep a straight face." In your sketchbook." I nodded. He gave us our papers signed and we headed to our seats. There was one guy next to us that looked very familiar. Once we sat down he looked at us. I gasped. Sitting next to me was Emmett Cullen.

**(AN: I was tempted to just end the chapter here, but I just continued)**

"Emmett?" He looked shocked.

"How do you know my name?" He asked.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?" He nodded. I looked at Anna for advice. She gave me a thumbs up. "Do you remember anyone named Isabella Swan?" He gasped.

"Bella?" I nodded " How did you..." He trailed off.

"I'll tell you at lunch." He gave a defeated sigh but smiled at me. I returned it. Now I just have to tell him my mother is Athena, goddess of Wisdom, Battle Strategy, and Architecture. And that I'm not in love with his brother, but Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, god of the seas. Piece. Of. Cake.

* * *

**Emmett's Point of View**

I could not believe Bella's real name is Rosemarie! I can't wait to find out what happened to her! I want to get my baby sis back! We were all on our way to lunch. Nobody in my family was sure about Mar and Anna.

"So, did any of you have a class with the new girls." I was trying to strike up a conversation about them.

"I did." Jasper spoke up. " The blond one-"

"Annabeth." I corrected.

"Annabeth, just glared at me. It was so weird."

" How dare she! She has no right." For the first time, I felt anger toward my wife. Jasper looked at me with eyes the size of saucers.

" I think we should talk to them."

"NO! ABSOLOUTELY NOT!" She said. I stopped walking, and so did they.

" YOU THINK THEY HAVE NO RIGHT! YOU DON'T! YOU CAN'T JUDGE PEOPLE BEFORE YOU KNOW THEM! YOU CAN'T BE SO BITTER TO EVERYBODY BECAUSE THAT IS JUST SHALLOW, ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE!" I yelled. Thank goodness there wasn't anybody there, there'd be gossip everywhere.

"Emmy, stop this." She said in that pleading voice, getting that soft look on her face. I used to not be able to resist that, but now I was just disgusted.

"DON'T YOU _DARE _EMMY ME! THE ONLY PERSON WHO CAN DO THAT IS BELLA! MY BEST FRIEND!" Rosalie started to get angry. Edward flinched.

_That's right, Edward. Be guilty._

I started to walk away, but a somebody grabbed my arm first. I turned to see the critic.

"Emmett. _Please _don't do this to me." She pleaded. I looked at her hand, then glared at her. I released my arm from her grasp and went to find out what happened to Mar, she was more important than this traitor family.

* * *

**(AN: How do you think Rosalie feels, 'bout time the bitch gets stood up to. I just thought that if it was Emmett, it'd be sweeter for Mar and more ironic. Anyway, this was the last chapter to update! So, Chapter 4 is on the way! (This was 1, 026 words!)**


	4. Authors Note: I know, annoying

**AN: Hey there! I'm alive and not ending Escaping Twilight, just making some changes like her appearance, and her name. It is now Rosemarie Annalies Chase. S please just hang in there! Thank you! I love all the reviews. I'll update as soon as I can. I also need a beta for this story.**

** ~ Marina**


	5. Chapter 5: I'm Not Your Spy!

**AN: Shout to 4everdestined2b for being an awesome writer and reviewer! Chapter 4, who's excited?**

**Disclaimer:**

**Marina: I own Twilight and PJO!**

**Dionysus: Stop it Madina!**

**Marina: Its Marina! **

**Dionysus: Whatever! You don't own PJO or Twilight! Don't make me get Annabelle!**

**Marina: It's Annabeth! But it's true, I don't own Twilight or PJO. I only own Andy.**

* * *

**Rosemarie's Point of View**

I watched as Emmett made his way over to Angela, Anna and I.

" Hey there, Mar!" He boomed as he ruffled my hair and sat down. The rest of the Cullens sat down at there usual table. I was expecting Rosalie to glare at me. It looked Emmett was yelling out there. "So, you going to tell me what happened?" He asked in a quieter tone. I bit my lip.

"Emmett, you have to swear not to tell another living soul about us unless we give you our consent." I demanded. He nodded, knowing this was serious." You've heard of Greek mythology, right?" He nodded. "It's all true." He had a shocked look on his face, but quickly regained himself.

"Okay, but what does that have to do with anything." He asked. I never knew Emmett was serious, but I have never doubted him.

"Angela, Anna, and I are all demigods. Anna and I are daughters of Athena, the only twins she's ever had. Even if we are fraternal twins. Angela is a daughter of Apollo. We all have dyslexia and ADHD, a common demigod trait. We go to Camp Half-Blood, a camp with a protective barrier around it for only demigods. You can stay there year-round or for the summer. There, demigods learn how to defend themselves. As demigods, we attract all kinds of monsters. Minotaur, Empousi, furies. You name it!"

"Wow! Wait 'till Edward hears your not fragile.!" I flinched. "What's wrong, Mar?"

"Well, when I went to camp, Anna was dating Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus. She fell in love with Andy, son of Ares. While Percy and I were both heartbroken, we fell in love with each other. I love him, and I'm sorry if you feel like I'm betraying your brother." I said. He grinned.

"Of course not! I'm officially Team Percy!" He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"_Team Percy"_ I asked. He nodded. I threw my head back and laughed. Seriously?!

"So can you show me the camp?" He asked.

"Well, it's in Long Island, New York. But I could let you through the barrier." I said. He pursed his lips.

"So where do you and Anna live? I want to visit you." I got out a piece of paper and wrote down our address and gave it to him." Cool, I'll visit you once I'm done with my homework." He said.

"So ten minutes after you get home?" He nodded. I smiled. "Excellent."

* * *

**Emmett's Point of View**

My family and I were walking to the cars

"So, Emmett. Did you find out anything about the new girls." Jasper asked. I felt anger rising.

"First of all, they are my friends. Second of all, I'm not your spy. Yes, I did. They are fraternal twins. Angela is their cousin. They moved here from Long Island, NY. Their names are Annabeth and Rosemarie Chase." I was not going to just give away their secret, not to my family, not to anyone!

"That's it?" Pixie asked. I shook my head."Well, give us the details! What are their hobbies? Fears? Species?!" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not going to tell _you!_ Or anyone else!" Ugh, they are so NOSY! I walked over to Mar and Anna's car. "Hey guys!" I boomed. They didn't even flinch. I love these girls, so used to me already. Rose turned to me.

"Hey Emmett! When are you coming over?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Maybe 2:00." I said. She checked her clock, I looked at it too. It said 1:40. She smiled.

"Perfect!" She exclaimed. "I'll see you later.

* * *

**AN: So, I was thinking about writing a story about how Bella is Helena Prior, Daughter of Aphrodite and Apollo. Yes it will be a Percy/Bella story. What do you think of the idea? Anyway, do you think the Cullen family should find out it's Bella next chapter? Or should Emmett meet Rachel? Read, Follow, Favorite, AND REVIEW! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6: New Findings

** Chapter 5! I'm excited! Shout out to maiannaise for giving the idea for the chapter! **

**Disclaimer:**

**Marina: I own everything!**

**Chiron: Wrong!**

**Dionysus: Yeah, tell her Chiron!**

**Marina: What did I say about getting into my disclaimers, Dionysus!**

**Chiron: Please, just say it? For the good of Camp Half-Blood?**

**Marina: Finally, someone who asks nicely! I don't own Twilight or PJO, I own only Andy.**

* * *

**Rosemarie's Point of View**

I heard the doorbell ring. I took a peak at the clock. 1:20 on the dot!

" I got it!" I yelled. I skipped up to the door and opened up to see Emmett. "Hey Emmett!"

"Hey there, Rose!" He boomed. Then, I heard the voice of Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She surprised us when we came home by being in our living room.

" Mar, who's at the..." She trailed off when her green eyes met Emmett's golden ones. They stayed there for about ten seconds before she looked down and blushed. "Um, hi." she muttered.

"Hi, I'm Emmett." He greeted, happily. I couldn't help but notice the way he looked at her. Like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Like a wolf who..._ imprinted! _They are true mates! Rosalie will blow a casket!

"Um, hi. I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare. But, my friends call me red." She said. That was true, though. Everyone close to her calls her Red. R.E.D. Also, that's her hair color. "So, are you the Cullen she forgave? Because I will not tolerate Penny Head." Penny-head was one of the nicer nicknames my friends came up with for Edweird. Most of them just call him Fuckward. Since Red was too nice for that, she called him Penny-head. Emmett cracked a smile.

"Yep, of course she wouldn't forgive him when she has Percy." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Which it kind of was. Red looked surprised.

"She told you about Percy?" He nodded. She smiled. "Perfect, now no one will have to explain the picture in the living room of them kissing." I was shocked.

"Anna put that in the living room?!" I asked. She nodded. I gave an irritated sigh and walked into the living room where, sure enough, there was a picture of Percy and I on the beach kissing. I loved that picture so much- I couldn't help but smile.

"That's a nice picture." Emmett said. He had Rachel standing next to him awkwardly.

"Take a seat you two." I said. They both sat down on the couch. "You do know you two are soul mates, right?" Red gave out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness! I didn't want to be the one to make a move." Emmett chuckled. They intertwined their fingers. That didn't take much.

"Oh, great!" Emmett moaned. "Now I need to fill out all those divorce papers!" Red chuckled while shaking her head. The rest of the afternoon went off without a hitch. Emmett left at 6:30.

* * *

**Emmett's Point of View**

At 6:30, I realized that as much as I hated to leave my green-eyed beauty, I had to go home. I kissed Red goodbye and left grudgingly. I ran all the way home. When I came in Rosalie slammed her book closed.

"Where the hell have you been?! I was worried sick!" She yelled. I rolled my eyes. _Sure _she was.

"I was out." I stated. She scoffed. "Rosalie, I want a divorce." I said. I heard six gasps.

"Emmett, did I hear you correctly? Did you say you want to _divorce _me?" She said appalled.

"You heard me 100 percent correctly." I replied calmly.

"What?! That's ridiculous! We're mates. We can just work this out." She screeched. I winced. What did I ever see in this woman?

"No we can't." I'm so glad Bella has Percy to love and protect her. I mean Rosemarie. Before I knew it, I was pinned up against the wall by Penny-head.

"Did I hear correctly, Emmett? Did you say Bella is Rosemarie? Who is Percy?" He said in a rush. I just gagged, I couldn't breathe.

"Edward put Emmett down!" Esme ordered. When I fell to the floor, the most extraordinary thing happened. I became _human! _I felt my heart beating again, my lungs working, and my eyes turned brown. Everyone gasped. Rosemarie burst through the door right then and there. She also had Anna and my green-eyed beauty. But Anna and Mar looked different. Anna now had brown/caramel hair. Rosemarie had blond hair and bright blue eyes with a hint of grey.

"Emmett, you're human." Rachel stated. I nodded, but groaned in pain too. My muscles were sore. As if Rosemarie could read my mind, she said my thoughts out loud. "Let's take him home. Nico can shadow travel Will here." Anna and Mar looked at her with pleading eyes. "Fine, and Andy and Percy." They squealed. Edward was completely still.

"Bella." He whispered. All heads (except mine, still sore) snapped towards him.

"Hello _Edward_" She spat his name like it was poison.

"Bella, you have to understand- I didn't want to leave you. It isn't safe for you in our world. I still love you." He apologized.

"Did you really think that just an apology would send me running into your arms again. I will _never _come back to you." She said coldly.

"Show 'em, Mar" I whispered in a raspy voice

"Oh, Emmett!" Rachel exclaimed. She ran towards me. "It's okay. Will is good with healing. He'll be here in five minutes." I moaned in pain and impatience. "It's okay, he'll make the pain go away. Just sleep now. Those were the last words I heard before my eyes fluttered and I drifted into dream land.

_**Emmett**_

_I was in a beautiful garden with blue, red, green, purple, yellow and pink blooming everywhere. Glowing, may I add. I was pulled out of my reverie by a stern voice._

_"Emmett." I turned to see a man in all black and red._

_"Who are you?" I asked._

_"Ares, god of war. And your father." The last part I wasn't expecting. _

_"What, isn't this a dream?" I asked._

_"Deities can visit demigods in their dreams" He said. "I came to tell you that you are my favorite son. I want you to go to Camp Half-Blood with Rosemarie and Annabeth on winter break. Meet my favorite daughter, Clarisse La Rue. You two would be good friends. Tell Clarisse I said I love her." He told me. I nodded. "Oh, and Emmett. Don't hurt Rachel. Apollo wouldn't like it if his Oracle was heartbroken. Your stepmother wouldn't like it much either." He commented. I smiled at the thought of my green-eyed beauty._

_"I will never leave her. I'm not a Cullen, I'm a McCarty man." I said. He chuckled._

_"Just like your mother." He said amused before disappearing._

_**End**_

I came to just in time to see four guys jump out from a shadow. One had blonde hair and baby blue eyes, he reminded me of Mike Newton. Another had sea green eyes and black hair. I'm guessing this is Percy, son of Poseidon and all. The last two was one with black and eyes and the last had light brown hair and blue eyes.

"Percy!" Rosemarie shot up and jumped into his arms while catching his lips in a soft kiss (I knew that was Percy!). Anna ran across the room into the blue eyed boy's arms (the one with brown hair). Rose and Percy finally broke apart.

"Well, if you guys are done." I said to get their attention. Blondie made his way over to me.

"You must be Emmett. I'm Will, son of Apollo." He introduced. All the Cullen's eyes widened.

"Well, according to my dream, I'm Emmett McCarty, son of Ares." I introduced myself. "So, what happened while I was out? Did you explain yet?" They all shook their heads.

"Explain what?" Pixie bitch asked.

"Okay, Okay. I volunteer to tell them." Rosemarie said.

"Don't you mean you volunteer as tribute?" I asked. She glared, and I shrugged. Wait, it didn't hurt. "Oh, thanks Will!" I gave him a high-five. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so you've all heard of Greek Mythology with Greek gods, right?" She asked. All the Cullens nodded. "It's all true. We're all demigods, or half-bloods as we prefer. Annabeth and I are daughters of Athena, goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy. Percy is the only half-blood son of Poseidon, god of the Seas. Will and Angela Webber are both children of Apollo, god of the sun, truth, prophesies, poetry, music, and healing. Andy and Emmett are sons of Ares, god of war. All of us except Emmett go to Camp Half-Blood, a camp in Long Island, New York for half-bloods to train to fight monsters. Our godly scent attracts monsters. Last year, I came back to camp after you left. Annabeth and Percy were dating.

"Annabeth fell in love with Andy. Percy and I, both heartbroken, fell in love. Oh, I forgot to mention! Nico is the son of Hades, god of the Underworld. Chiron, one of the camp directors sent Anna and I here, not telling us why. I guess it was because another Half-Blood was here. And if your wondering, Emmett, Anna and I appearances changed because Aphrodite changed them." When the story was over, the Cullen family's jaws were going to need to be scooped up off the floor.

* * *

**AN: Longest chapter, yet I managed to finish it in 2 days. Now that's what I'm talking about! Some jealous Edward is coming up in the next chapter... I'm planning on publishing that new story tomorrow. (This was 1,687 words!)**


	7. AN: New Story Advice?

**AN: Hey! So, I was thinking. And I came up with new story ideas. Tell me what you think. [Pairs]**

**In Trouble (Percy Jackson and the Olympians+ Vampire Diaries): Bonnie Bennett had opened the veil to the other side. It was supposed to stay closed. Imagine how upset Hades was when he found out. He sends his step daughter and son to find this 'Bonnie Bennett' and bring her to The Underworld to talk to her and help her control her powers. But what happens when a few friends tag along? What's with the looks Klaus and his step daughter are giving each other? [OC, Klaus] **

**Fates Were Chosen (Twilight+ Percy Jackson and the Olympians+ Vampire Diaries): She was trying to run from The Red Hunter. He saved her from a terrible death. She was curious as to what he was, she had never seen something like him in her life in the Supernatural world. But she realized he could hurt her and remained stubborn. What she didn't realize was the most important part. He had imprinted, and _Fates Were Chosen_. [Bella, Klaus]**

**Healed [Percy Jackson]: Luke Castellan was about to die. Kronos had just died inside of him, and he was going to soon. Before he died Apollo took pity and saved the hero, despite what he had done. The young half-blood had been forgiven, but would be forever reminded of what he had done by the scar just five inches long across his chest. A year later a new half-blood, Arabella Peirce (Only Daughter of Persephone), arrived at camp. They see each other, and everything changes. ****[OC, Luke]**

**Whichever gets the most votes to start, will be published! Have fun, and choose wisely...**

** Poll On My Profile!**


	8. Chapter 8: Burgers!

**AN: NEW CHAPTER! Important Notice: Please Check Out My New Story _The Love of Mythology_! Please support it as much as Escaping Twilight. Also, on the last chapter, somebody said they didn't understand the changing appearances thing. Aphrodite changed their appearances because she felt like it! The poll will be up until May 20th, VOTE NOW! So far in lead is _Fates Were Chosen _**

**Disclaimer:**

**Percy: Poor Marina doesn't own Twilight or P.J.O**

**Marina: No, I don't. *sobs***

**Percy: Do you want a hug?**

**Marina: Yes please**

**Percy and Marina: *hug***

* * *

**Rosemarie's Point of View**

"Hello...? Earth to Cullen!" That woke them up.

"Bella, your a demigo-"

"Half-blood!" I corrected the Pixie bitch.

"Bella this is ridiculous, these people are obviously brainwashing you! You are sweet, innocent, clumsy little Bella! Come back to me! I'll protect you from these monsters." Edward said. I snorted. But was also offended. I walked over to him and lifted him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Edward your right, this is ridiculous. That you think I'll come running back to you! You know you can insult me all you want, but you do not" I gripped his shirt tighter. He yelped in pain. "Mess with my friends and family. And by the way, it's Rosemarie." I released his stupid shirt. He slumped down to the ground. If he would just stop! "I'm going home. I'm making burgers tonight Annabeth!" I yelled over my shoulder walking to the door. Annabeth got up and started sprinted to and out the door yelling

"Burgers!" Percy, Andy, Emmett, Red, and I soon ran after her. I was told my burgers were pretty good. Or "Heaven in a small package. Third best food under nectar and ambrosia." Annabeth's words, not mine.

* * *

**Annabeth's Point of View**

Rose is making burgers! Yes! To make it even better, Andy is here! I can't wait for Percy's surprise on Christmas! When Rose asked me what was going on, I was so nervous. Of course, she always knows when a secret being kept. So I remembered the cover story Percy planned about the whole 'father' thing. Can't believe she bought that! It'll buy us time. When we got home after I booked it at the Cullen's house, Percy, Andy, and I all flopped down on the big cream couch. Rose went into the kitchen to make my personal heaven. Red and Emmett went upstairs to help move in.

"Hey, Percy?" I asked him quietly. He turned to me.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Did you buy it?" I asked in the same hushed tone. He smiled and nodded. "Can I see it?" He pulled a small box out of his pocket and flipped it open.

* * *

**Rosemarie's Point of View**

"Dinner is ready!" I announced. The table was already set. Annabeth practically jumped into her seat. Andy sat beside her and Percy sat in front of him. I heard loud crashing and small gentle foot steps come downstairs. Pretty soon we were all seated and moaning in pleasure.

"Mar, this is the best first human food a guy could ever have." Emmett complemented.

"Thanks Emmy!" I replied. When we all finished, the girls stayed behind to clean up while the guys went to play video games in the living room. Once we were done cleaning, the girls planted themselves on the couch to rest. I sighed in content, this is a real family.

* * *

**AN: How did you like my newest chapter? Sorry it's a little short. Remember to vote for the newest story, on my profile. I'm kind of rooting for Healing to win, but I do want to have a chance to write Fates Were Chosen. So, just remember to vote. Voting ends on May 20th! Until the next chapter...**

** -Marina**


	9. Chapter 9: I'm Coming Home, My Love

**AN: New Chapter! Don't forget to vote! Again, voting ends May 20th! I know I remind you constantly but I really want all of the supporters to vote on this! One last thing. I'd like to dedicate this chapter Amanda Todd, a girl who was bullied and blackmailed. Until she decided to end her life. Watch her video on YouTube My Story: Struggling, Bullying, Suicide, Self Harm.**

**R.I.P. Amanda Todd, Nobody Deserves To Go Through What You Did.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or P.J.O**

* * *

**Rosemarie's Point of View**

The next two weeks went by with attempts at persuading (Courtesy of Alice and Edward), glares (From Rosalie), and annoying mood swings (Jasper I will get you!). But finally, the last day came before my precious Winter break. Yay! The downside of these weeks is that I still have to sit next to Edward in Biology. Right now, Mr. Banner was going through evolution. But it was hard to concentrate when there was a nuisance beside me whispering

"Bell- I mean Rosemarie, I love you! I lied to you in the woods. These people are using you. And now Emmett, too." I couldn't take it anymore, so I raised my hand. Mr. Banner turned to me.

"Yes, Ms. Chase?" He asked. I smiled warmly.

"I'm sorry Mr. Banner. But could you repeat that last sentence? Edward is bothering me with his constant talking about family problems." I said. That shut Penny head up.

"Mr. Cullen, do you have anything to share?" Mr. Banner raised an eyebrow. Edward looked down.

"No, sir." He mumbled. I smirked. That'll teach you to mess with me. Then the bell rang. I grabbed my bag and ran out the door. I met Annabeth and Emmett at the door. We jumped into the car and sped home. As soon as we got home, we ran upstairs to our rooms. Red had gone home two days after the Cullen incident. I just threw things into my luggage, not bothering to fold them. Finally, my bag reached maximum capacity. Okay books, IPod, clothes, presents for family. Check, check, check, and check! Perfect.

"Come on!" Annabeth yelled as she sped past my door. I zipped my luggage, rushed my grey jacket on, and sprinted after her. I heard Emmett's pounding foot steps behind me. Instead of running down stairs, I jumped over the banister. Man that was fun! Emmy and I jumped in the car and as soon as we closed our doors, Annabeth sped off to the airport. I didn't bother to put on my seatbelt. As we were speeding down the streets, I caught a flash of Charlie and Sue walking into the diner. Annabeth and I went to his house every weekend to visit him and Sue. I'm so glad he found someone for him. As we got onto the plane, ( After we got Caramel Macchiato with a shot of nectar, of course!) I couldn't help but notice Emmett's froggy luggage as he put in the compartment. Our seats were in first class ( Aphrodite refused to let her goddaughters fly in mediocre seats). I was in the window seat. After twenty minutes, my eyelids started to droop. I finally drifted off into sleep. And this time, it was just a dream.

_Dream_

_In the dream, I heard music. Finally, somebody started singing._

I can hold my breath  
I can bite my tongue  
I can stay awake for days  
If that's what you want  
Be your number one

I can fake a smile  
I can force a laugh  
I can dance and play the part  
If that's what you ask  
Give you all I am

I can do it  
I can do it  
I can do it

But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human

I can turn it on  
Be a good machine  
I can hold the weight of worlds  
If that's what you need  
Be your everything

I can do it  
I can do it  
I'll get through it

But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human

I'm only human  
I'm only human  
Just a little human

I can take so much  
'Till I've had enough

'Cause I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human

_End of Dream_

When I woke up, Emmett's watch said 4:40. Only ten more minutes. Soon I felt the plane going downwards. I looked out the window to see the familiar buildings of Jamaica, New York. Finally, the plane hit flat ground. It wasn't long until the seatbelt sign turned off. We didn't waste time getting our seatbelts off. We grabbed our luggage. We ran through the airport to the place where we were supposed to meet Percy, Andy, and Rachel. Finally, I saw my love's messy black hair and sea green eyes. I jumped into arms and pressed my lips to his hard. Sure, I saw him two weeks ago. But still! I didn't pay attention to anything else the rest of the fifty minutes that it took to get to Long Island. I only focused on how good it felt to be back in Percy's arms. I did however notice when the van pulled up to the camp entrance. Oh, Camp Half-Blood. My home.

* * *

**AN: A little message to my reviewer, Syren14. I try to make the chapters long enough. But sometimes I just don't have the time. Tomorrow is my dad's birthday! So, next chapter I will reveal Percy's big surprise on Christmas! DON'T YOU DARE FORGET TO VOTE! And for people that can't choose between two, the poll allows you to pick two choices.**


	10. Chapter 10:Christmas

**AN: Okay, so this is Percy's big surprise chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Andy!**

* * *

**Rosemarie's Point of View**

Tonight is Christmas Eve! Yesterday, Aphrodite came down and said Merry Christmas, since she wouldn't be here on Christmas! Percy and I are laying down on my bed in my cabin. My head was using his chest as pillow, with my left hand resting next to my head. His hands wrapped around my waist. We were wearing matching Cookie Monster PJs. Mine was a loose t-shirt that said 'One Tough Cookie' with the Cookie Monster on it. Then blue shorts with white polka-dots on them. His shirt said 'Me Like Crumbs In The Bed' and had the cookie monster eating a cookie. His ants were navy blue with cookie monster and cookie pattern. **(Pics on Profile)**

"You know, they say Santa only comes when your asleep" He reminded me. I cracked a smile.

"I know. But this moment is so perfect, I don't want it to end." He tapped his chin, pretending to think.

"Fair point... But don't you want presents?"

"Well... You know, Percy, they say Christmas is about giving. Not receiving." I quoted him.

"Aren't you tired?" He asked. As if on cue, I yawned. "I'll take that as a yes." He pulled my white comforter over us. I looked into his beautiful sea green eyes. He reached over to turn off my lamp that was the only light source besides the moonlight. "Goodnight. I love you." He told me.

"I love you, too." I whispered as I drifted into sleep.

* * *

**Christmas Day**

I woke up to see a snow covered outside. Then it hit me. It's Christmas! I shot straight up in bed, waking up Percy in the process.

"Get up, sleepy head!" I told him. He groaned. I grabbed my pillow and smacked his face. "It's Christmas, Seaweed Brain!" That woke him up. He shot up straight like I did.

"Let's go!" He grabbed my hand and led me to the living room and sat us down next to the fireplace. Annabeth, Andy, Emmett, and Rachel were already there.

"It took you guys long enough!" Emmett boomed.

"Sorry!" Percy said. Annabeth clasped her hands together.

"Time for presents!" She exclaimed. I got a MacBook (Annabeth!), a teddy bear (From my Emmy Bear!), black rose earings (Andy and Nico collaboration!). Then finally Percy gave me his present. It was in a small, velvety black box. I flipped it open, and gasped. It was an engagement ring. It's band was 10k White Gold. The ring had three stones. Two diamonds bordering a blue diamond. **(Pic on Profile) **I was speechless. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I said the only thing that I could. What I wanted to say.

"Yes." I whispered. "Yes!" I said louder. I threw my arms around him. "A thousand times yes." I told him.

"She said yes." Was all he could say. Annabeth squealed. He pulled into a gentle kiss. When he pulled away, he wiped away a tear that was rolling down my cheek. Emmett cheered.

"Finally!" Rachel exclaimed. I couldn't really register what was happening. All I could think was I was going to be with the one I love _forever_. "Hey, we should get dressed. It's already 11:05." Why did she have to remind us? I sighed.

"Come on." Percy pulled me along to my room. Or was it our room? Our room sounds better. I put on a burgundy long sleeved shirt tucked into my belt. The belt was holding my white lacy skirt that ended about an inch above my knees. I had black stockings and burgundy ankle high boots. Soon we were out to see Sally. Percy's mom was so sweet. We drove out to Manhattan and knocked on Sally's door. Instead, Paul answered. I had always teased Percy about thinking his name was Paul Blowfish.

"Oh hey, Percy! Hey Rose! Merry Christmas!" Paul and Percy shared a hug. Then I hugged him too.

"Paul who's a the door-" Sally saw Percy. "Oh Percy! Merry Christmas!" She rushed to hug him. "And you, too, Rose." She said when she hugged me.

"Merry Christmas, Sally." I said.

"Come in, you guys!" She said, waving us in. Once we were inside, comfortably seated on the couch, Percy spoke up.

"Mom, we have something to tell you." He sounded nervous.

"What is it, Percy?" She asked.

"Um..." I said. "Percy proposed." I stated lifting my left hand up. Their eyes went the size of saucers. Sally smiled.

"Oh my goodness! Your getting married!" Sally exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you!" She came and enveloped me in a hug. "Can I see the ring again?" She asked when she pulled back. I lifted my left my left hand again. "It's so amazing! Did you pick this out by yourself Percy?" Percy nodded.

"It's perfect isn't it?" I asked, admiring my ring. She nodded.

"It's truly the perfect fit." She confirmed.

"There's just one problem." We all looked at Percy in confusion. "How the Hades are we going to tell your dad?" My eyes widened.

"Bloody Hell." I stated

* * *

**AN: SURPRISE! He proposed! Can you guess where the quote 'Bloody Hell' is from? VOTE! Voting ends on May 20th! REMEMBER!**


	11. Chapter 11: You can't take a hint!

AN: Okay, next chapter. Fates Were Chosen is still in the lead in the poll! Remember to vote, voting ends on May 20th. That's my math teacher's birthday!

Disclaimer: I only own Andy!

* * *

Rosemarie's Point of View

Percy was on the snowy forest ground. His chest had a red blotch on it. Blood, he was bleeding. I kneeled down.

"Percy, what happened?!" I asked him.

"I was fighting a fury, and it cut me." He replied. I sobbed.

"Oh, Percy. Is there anything I can do. I can get help. Nectar? Water? I-"

"Rose." He interrupted me. "It's okay. It'll be fine. I just want to hear your voice." I nodded, knowing this was his last wish. So I started to sing.

"Clinging to me  
Like a last breath you would breath  
You were like home to me  
I don't recognize this street

Please don't close your eyes  
I don't know where to look without them  
Outside the cars speed by  
I never heard them until now

I know you care  
I know it has always been there  
But there's trouble ahead, I can feel it  
You are just saving yourself when you hide it

Yeah, I know you care  
I see it in the way you stare  
As if there was trouble ahead and you knew it  
I'll be saving myself from the ruin  
And I know you care

I used to run down the stairs  
To the door and I thought you were there  
Do you shape through the comfort of us  
Two lovers loved out of love

Oh, but I know you care  
I know it has always been there  
But there's trouble ahead, I can feel it  
You are just saving yourself when you hide it

Yeah, I know you care  
I see it in the way you stare  
As if there was trouble ahead and you knew it  
I'll be saving myself from the ruin

And know it wasn't always wrong  
But I've never known a winter so cold  
Now I don't warm my hands in your coat  
But I still hope

'Cause this is how things ought to have been  
And I know the worst of it wasn't all that it seemed  
Why can't I dream  
Why can't I dream

'Cause I know you care  
And I know you care  
I know you care  
I know you care  
I know it's always been there"

He let out a breath. He smiled a bit. He was so pale. "I love you." Were the last words he whispered. His eyes fluttered closed. He didn't move again.

* * *

I woke up with a start and screamed "Percy!" There were tears flowing down my cheeks.

"Rose?" I turned to see his familiar sea green eyes. I clung to him and sobbed into his chest. "What happened?" He asked.

"Oh Percy it was so... terrible. You were dying! You died!" I continued to sob loudly into his shirt. He lifted my chin up so I was eye-level with him.

"Hey, that's not going to happen. I'm right here. I'll never leave you." He told me. I nodded. "Good. Now lay down." I turned to lay on my side. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "I love you"

"I love you, too." And I dreamed of bouquets and poofy white dresses.

* * *

Percy's Point of View

When Rose woke up screaming my name I thought she was in trouble. I was ready to pull out Riptide and slash the creature that dared touch her to piece. Nope, just a bad dream! Thank goodness she's alright. I don't know what I would've done if I was too late.

* * *

Later on in the day, Rose was with Aphrodite planning our wedding. And Piper, and Annabeth. Suddenly I felt the ground shaking. Not like an earthquake, more like that time when the barrier broke. Like the barrier is being pressured! Oh my gods, someone is trying to break through! Without a second thought, I grabbed my ballpoint pen and ran to Half-Blood Hill. There were six people. One resembled a pixie, one looked motherly, another beautiful (but not Aphrodite beautiful, but still), one had scars everywhere, another had bronze sex hair. The last was a blond male.

"Carlisle?" Emmett asked from beside me. He knew them. If I do remember correctly, Carlisle was his adoptive father's name. I don't really remember the Cullen family. I was too focused on Rose.

"Emmett, what is this border?" Pixie asked. "Why can't we go through?! I can't see the god damn future!" We all took in a sharp breath. Nobody here says god! There is more than one! "Let us in!" She demanded.

"NO!" Emmett protested. The blond female narrowed her eyes into 'scary' slits.

"Emmett Daniel Cullen, let us in now!" Blondie demanded. Emmett just snorted.

"First of all, it's Emmett McCarty . Second, you don't tell me what to do!"

"Tell 'em, Emmett" I told him. Blondie turned to me.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked.

"What's going on?" A authority filled voice asked. Chiron. A blond male stepped forward.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen. This is my family. We came here looking for a few people." He said. Chiron pursed his lips.

"May I ask who you are looking for?" Chiron asked.

"My adoptive son, Emmett. And my other son's love." Wait a second... They're trying to take my Rose away?! No! Who the #%£* do they think they mother $& *£¥€ are?!

"Chiron, what is happening?" A silky voice asked asked. Is that Aphrodite? If it is, then Rose is here, too. Oh no, she may be sweet and everything, but she can and will judo flip anybody! Including me!

"Hello Aphrodite, dear niece." Chiron greeted her. Aphrodite narrowed her eyes.

"You didn't answer the question." She accused. She sighed. "I guess I can't go to plan my goddaughter's wedding without something going wrong."

"Well, if you must know, cold ones are trying to break through the camp border." The family's eyes grew wide, surprised he knew what they were. Of course we did, we're not idiots! What kind of half-blood doesn't know a cold one when they see one?!

"Well that's too bad. It seems someone just can't stop attracting cold ones." Aphrodite said, looking at Rose. She just stuck her tongue out at her.

"It's not my fault they get so clingy!" Rose retorted.

"Bella, thank goodness! Let us in! You don't belong with these crazy people! You belong with us!" Fuckward tried convincing her. Rose rolled her eyes.

"For the last time Fuckward! It's Rosemarie! Just leave me alone! Or I will rip you apart piece by piece and burn you too ashes! That goes for all of you!"She yelled. I raised my hand.

"I volunteer to help you!" I yelled. Rose smiled. She grabbed my hand and led me away from Penny-Head and his dumb family who can't take hint!


	12. Chapter 12: The Prepping Couple

**AN: Okay, so. I decided to shorten the poll deadline. Voting now ends on May 7th. So don't forget to voice your opinion. For those of you who can't decide between two I put multiple choice. So please vote!**

* * *

**Rosemarie's Point of View**

So, we finally told my dad.

Flashback

_I dialed my father's phone number._

_"Hello?" A gruff voice asked. I smiled._

_"Hey dad! So, Percy and I wanted to tell you something." I greeted, getting straight to the point. We had FINALLY found a way to tell him!_

_"What is it?" He asked. I smiled._

_"Okay dad, this is not a joke. PercyandIaregettingmarried, bye!" And I hung up._

_End of Flashback_

We thought that we wouldn't have to hear his reaction if we hung up after we told him. So I ignored the excessive phone calls after that. Aphrodite and I mailed out all the invitations yesterday. So he should find out he isn't crazy and we're actually getting married. This should be fun... Anyway, Aphrodite wanted a fancy wedding, but not fancy. We're having it outdoors, on Half-Blood Hill. In front of Thalia's pine. My mom and Artemis had all helped. Which surprised me, because with the whole maiden thing for Artemis. But I was still grateful. Tomorrow, we're going to pick the wedding dress. The rule for this wedding (Artemis thought it would be funny) is the only thing we're going to let the groom and his groomsmen know about is their outfits! Though, if we didn't let them see their outfits, I would totally get a pink tux for Percy! That would've been hilarious! I wonder which dress I will pick... I do not want a puffy dress! Those are just terrible! Zeus knows what Aphrodite will pack for me for my honeymoon! I should just stop worrying. Annabeth is definitely my maid of honor. Rachel, Piper, Clarisse, and Thalia my bridesmaids. Yay, all planned out!

* * *

**Percy's Point of View**

Grover and I are out buying tuxedos for the wedding. Gods, I still can't believe I'm marrying Rose. Rosemarie Jackson does not sound bad. I can't wait! Rose and I both agreed on August 20th, so we'll both be twenty. Kind of ironic, we're both going to be twenty years old. And married on the twentieth. Get it? No? Okay. Finally, I found the perfect tuxedo. Thank goodness I got to pick out my tuxedo. Zeus knows what Rose would pick out for me? Pink?! Gods no! That would've been embarrassing! Thank goodness I can pick out my own clothes...

* * *

**AN: Okay, sorry it's so short! It's just I really want to get this out really quick, so I can make the whole changing deadline thing. So, have fun voting!**


	13. Chapter 13: A Sunshine Surprise

**AN: So...Um, here is the story! Don't forget 2 vote, ok?! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just Andy.**

* * *

**Rosemarie's Point of View**

First day back at school. Aphrodite had finally changed my appearance back to the original one, but she cut my hair to my shoulders and gave me side bangs. The sun was out, which was unusual for Forks. And it was warm, meaning no Cullens! I looked in the full length mirror of my bedroom. I wore a black high low hem skirt and paired it with a white tank top and silver crystal bright sandals. I had eyeliner and mascara bordering my eyes that made them pop. I wondered if anybody would notice my engagement ring

_Of course they would idiot! How could anybody pass the three stone diamond ring on your finger?! Huh?!_

I don't know! I was just hoping...

_Hope lost!_

I should stop talking to myself

_Damn right!_

I shook my head. My subconscious is so weird.

_I can hear you, you know!_

"Gah!" I yelled out.

"Everything okay in there?" Emmett yelled from his bedroom.

"Yeah Em! We're- I mean I'm fine!" I yelled back. I grabbed my backpack and ran down the stairs.

* * *

**Fourth Period**

English class, ugh. Sure, I had this class with Annabeth. But she sat on the other side of the room. By this time, Lauren Mallory had caught sight of my ring and started to whisper to Jessica Stanley about it. I rolled my eyes, so immature. More so than the Stoll brothers. And that's really saying something. I tried to focus on the board, but I just _couldn't_! All the words got so jumbled up like alphabet soup! I'm sure at one point, it said _something_. But it just looks like a bunch of letters put together in a way that doesn't make sense. I began shaking my legs, stupid ADHD!

"Ms. Chase, can you read this please?" Mr. Bernie asked me pointing to something he had written on the board. I tried really hard to understand it, but I couldn't. Lauren Mallory snickered when I stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Dyslexic freak." She said not so quietly.

"I'm sorry Mr. Bernie, I can't read it, maybe you should read some of your students records before class. You obviously don't because you don't care." I said. A few giggles came from the back of the class.

"Hmph, well then. Mike?" And I toned out for the rest of the class. Finally, the bell rang. I walked casually out the door, not showing any signs of tuning out. Lunch was mediocre, as usual. I was so bored. Everything was so fun when Percy was around. I would IM him when I get home.

_In an hour, me. In an hour. _

Thanks for trying to reassure me, conscious

_Your welcome._

Instead of Gym class, Coach Clapp let us go outside and enjoy the sun. Too bad Emmett isn't here with us, he has Chemistry class now. I put in my earphones and played _Ten Feet Tall _by Afrojack. Too bad Lauren had to ruin the moment.

"So Rosemarie, is that an engagement ring on your finger?" She asked in a nasally voice.

"Yes as matter of fact, it is." I told her.

"So you and Emmett are getting married?" Jessica jumped in. I snorted.

"No! He lives in New York." I told Jessica. Angela walked up to us.

"Girls, just leave her alone. I met the guy and he's actually cool. Don't go around dissing my cousin and her fiancée" Angela told them off.

"Well! Um... er... Ugh, later Webber!" I snickered, Lauren just got served. It serves her right, that girl needs her karma! I high-fived my awesome cousin.

"Boo" someone whispered in my ear. I turned to see those beautiful sea green eyes.

"Percy!" I said, shocked. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Well... I talked Chiron into letting me come here. I mean, it rains all the time. I love water, so what better place to be?" He said. I smiled. I didn't really care, he was here, and that's all that matters.

* * *

**AN: Yay! Percy is in Forks! Well... I'll post Rosemarie's outfit and new haircut on my profile. Bye! Voting ends on May 7th, so hurry up and vote.**


	14. AN: Voting Reminder!

**AN: Hey, so I'm sorry this isn't a chapter, but there is a reminder. Voting ends tomorrow! If you haven't voted (Which I know you didn't, I check the poll results everyday and only 28 people voted! Are you kidding me?! Out of the 70 people that follow. Just 4 out of 10?! I thought you knew better... I might as well just cancel this story since you guys don't even bother to what I'm saying. Well, just vote! Okay!? One last thing. If you have Vine (The app for videos), watch Brent Rivera! He's so funny, mhmmm! **


	15. AN: Winner!

**AN: Alright, it's May 7th! The winner to the _Which Story Should I Publish is..._ Fates Were Chosen! It won by seven votes. The poll is now officially closed. I will publish the new story today. I decided to rename Fates Were Chosen to All Of Me, sense it was inspired by the song All Of Me by John Legend. It will be posted as a Vampire Diaries+ Percy Jackson and the Olympians story! When ESTW (Escaping Twilight, ET just sounds weird...) ends, I do plan on writing My God. I really liked the story line and I want to have a chance to write it. So, I hope you enjoy this new story. Bye!**

**~Marina Durine**


	16. Chapter 16: Backbones

**AN: So, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of AOM. But, this is not All Of Me. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Lauren: You bitch! You think you own Twilight and PJO!**

**Marina: Because I tots do! Okay, I don't. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

**Rosemarie's Point of View**

_"It is going to be unusually sunny for the next month here in Forks, Washington. Scientists are baffled by-"_

"Fuck you!" The weather reporter for Forks Daily **(AN: Totally freaking made that up!) **by Emmett's loud voice. He slammed the Universal Remote back down after pressing the 'Off/On' button violently.

"Dude, what you got against Forks Daily's one and only Daisy Guano?" Percy asked, using the annoying catchphrase that they always use when switching to Daisy.

"The news is boring! Plus we need to go to school!" He reasoned. Over the half month that they've known each other, Percy and Emmett had become best friends (but Grover and Percy were totally brothers!).

"Emmett, there is still half an hour 'till we have to go." I reminded him. He rolled his eyes and pounded up the stairs. What a big oaf

* * *

**School Starting**

"It's your first day, Perce. Nervous? You should be." I smacked Emmett upside the head for trying to make Percy anxious."Ow! What was that for?!" I rolled my eyes and led Percy into the hallway. But the bitchy blond (Lauren) had to come up to us.

"Hey, I'm part of the welcoming committee." She greeted in a fake happy tone, chewing gum and twirling her phony blonde hair around her index finger. "So, if you need anything." She came up to his ear, oblivious to our intertwined fingers. "You can just call me, babe." I got so fed up. I slapped her nose-jobbed face, so hard she landed face first onto the floor. I grabbed a fistful of her fake blond hair and lifted her by it only to slam her into a locker. I made sure to pin her wrist there too.

"If you ever so much as _look my fiancée in the eye,_ I will run over your fake ass slutty face. Got it?!" I whispered her in her ear. She nodded her head frantically. I smirked. I let her go and she ran down the hall as fast as she could. I turned to Percy who was smiling proudly. "What are you smiling at?" I asked narrowing my eyes. He just shook his head. "See in you 2nd period, soon to be hubby!" I said as I pecked his cheek and skipped off to 1st period.

* * *

**Lunch**

Lunch, the best and worst time of the day. It's a time to talk to your friends, but your enemies can talk to you as well (*Cough* Cullens *Cough). We were all sitting at the usual table. Except for Ang, sitting with Jessica and Ben and Mike. Unfortunately, also Lauren. I met Lauren's eyes and she quickly looked away scared. Apparently, Angela caught the move and started walk over.

"What did you do to Lauren Mallory? She was in the nurse's office this morning. Every time she had a class with you, Jessica had to drag her there." She told me. I felt no shame, just pride.

"Well, she flirted with a certain someone so I taught her and her nose job a lesson." I stated. Out of my peripheral vision, I saw a corner of Percy's mouth turn up. Angela brightened up.

"Good, I thought you were losing your backbone." She said before she walked back over to Ben. For Gym, Coach Clapp let us play anything we want outside. Of course, Angela and I both immediately picked up the bows and arrows.

"Angela, are you going to be okay with those? I mean, you never were athletic." Jessica questioned.

"Yeah Angie, are **you** sure?" Lauren jumped in. I cleared my throat.

"_I_ think she can do it." I stated. Lauren just nodded, and walked away pulling Jessica with her. "Tip #1: When people are scared of you, they don't mess with your opinion." I said after they were out of hearing range.

"I know they probably think I can't do it, so I want to prove to them." Angela aimed and hit a bulls-eye. "Beat that, wise girl." She challenged me. I smirked. I aimed at her target, and when I shot it my arrow went straight though hers and through the target. **(AN: I saw Brave, and I thought that scene was pretty cool)**

"Beat that, Sunshine." I told her. She just smiled. Whenever we challenge each other, it's always just playing. That's what cousins do.

* * *

**AN: So, that's the chapter. Yeah. Bye!**


	17. AN: Epilogues!

**AN: Okay so, I officially have no inspiration! I guess everybody has writer's block at some point in their lives, right now is just mine. So, in the next chapters, I will be writing a epilogue parts. You see, I have been planning the wedding since Percy proposed. So, I will write about their wedding, Annabeth's wedding, Emmett's wedding, and all their children! I hope you look forward to that.**


	18. Epilogue Part 1: A Sealing Kiss

**AN: Do I have any inspiration? No. Did I write a chapter anyway? Yes. This is Epilogue Part 1**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Andy.**

**Andy: I am not a _thing!_**

**Marina: Whatever**

* * *

**August 20**

Rosemarie's burgundy hair had been put up Ariana Grande style to look good with her wedding dress, which Aphrodite was currently helping her into. The bride glanced at herself in the mirror. Her godmother was right, this was _the _dress. A strapless chiffon sweetheart beach wedding dress with an empire waistline was perfect for her. The lovely couple had decided they wanted to get married on a beach. Every god and goddess was invited. Outside of her dressing room, Demeter, Hera, Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, Ares, Hermes, Apollo, Hephaestus, Artemis, Dionysus, Hades, and Hestia were getting settled in the chairs laid out on the smooth sand. On the other side of the room, her bridesmaids (Thalia, Juniper, Rachel, and Clarisse) were dressing in their sea green dresses. Her maid of honor in a coral pink short chiffon dress. Annabeth's hair was in a braid, like always. Rosemarie couldn't help but feel like a thousand butterflies were flitting around in her stomach.

"Alright girls, it's almost show time. You nervous Rose?" Aphrodite asked. Rose just nodded her head rapidly. It's natural for people to feel nervous on their wedding day, right?

* * *

In the other tent, Perseus Jackson was experiencing the same feelings as Rosemarie. Feeling this through their empathy link, Grover clamped a hand down on his best friend's shoulder.

"Chillax, Perce. Everything is going to go by smoothly. I mean, it's not like Edward Cullen would change his mind all of a sudden and object!" Edward Cullen had found his mate, Tanya, in May. They had eloped in June and were very happy together. Edward only felt a brotherly bond towards Rosemarie now, and she him. The entire Olympic coven had gathered up and were shaking hands with Athena, who had taken an interest to Jasper with his war experience and love of books. Alice was punished of manipulating people into getting what she wants and was a pile of ashes right now. Jasper had found his true mate in Victoria, who had apologized for holding such a grudge against Rosemarie. Rosalie had found her mate in Randall, a nomad, and had apologized for being such a bitch. Percy had few groomsmen. Just Andy, Grover, and Emmett. The little ring bearer was little Matthew Chase, Rose's little half-brother. Hera had become their pastor, since Aphrodite was helping out Rose and was her bridesmaid.

"Your right, but everybody has wedding jitters." Percy replied. Perhaps this would be the best day of his life, perhaps it will be disastrous. But he shouldn't care, because he would belong to his love forever.

"Grover?" A silky smooth voice asked from outside the dressing room. Grover shared a few hushed words with Aphrodite then turned to face Percy.

"It's Time"

* * *

Rosemarie walked to her father, Fredrick, and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"I love you, daddy" She whispered into his shoulder.

"I love you, too, sweetheart" He replied. They pulled apart and linked arms.

"Don't let me fall dad" She told him.

"Never" He promised.

Two seconds later, each pair went down the sandy isle one by one with their dates. Grudgingly, Thalia agreed to be Nico's date. The number of pairs in front of her began to lessen and lessen, soon it was her turn. A Thousand Years Part 2 by Christina Perri ft. Steve Kazee began to play. Once Rosemarie's brown eyes locked with a pair of sea green ones, the only thing keeping her from running down the isle was Fredrick's arm linked with her's. After eternity (Or at least that's what it was like for the couple) Fredrick placed his daughter's hand in the groom's. They intertwined both hands as everybody was seated.

"_Dearest friends and family, we are gathered here today..._" The couple tuned out the rest and just peered into each other's eyes, sharing nonverbal _I love you's _until it was time to speak their vows. They short, sweet, and simple. They both wanted to get straight to the point. Finally came the words that would seal them to each other together forever.

"Do you, Percy Jackson, take Rosemarie Chase to be your lawfully wedded wife till death do you part?"

"I do"

"Do you, Rosemarie Chase-"

"Yes, yes I do. Can we get to the point now?" Rosemarie interrupted Hera. The guests were all chuckling.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." And with that they sealed the kiss that would hold them together, till death separates them.

* * *

**AN: YAY! THEY'RE MARRIED! I wanted their honeymoon to be on Isle Esme, so that's where they currently are. Next I'm doing Rachel and Emmett's wedding. I will have all the wedding things on my profile.**


	19. Epilogue Part 2: An Outdoor Wedding

**AN: Emmett and Rachel's Wedding today! Shout out to sibuna4everfabina for being the only reviewer last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

**March 12**

Her hair had been curled to perfection, no more frizz. Her green eyes sparkled with excitement. 5 months ago, her amazing boyfriend proposed to her, and she gladly accepted. She wasn't one for long dresses, that's why her wedding dress was knee-length with a lacy sleeves. She had promised herself she would not use the fact that she was an oracle to her advantage and look ahead, and she stuck to that promise. Even though Emmett was an overgrown child, she looked forward to being his wife. They were to be married outside, by a sparkling lake while the sun went down. It was7:30right now, and dusk is at 7:58. So they had to start at about 7:45

"Rose, does my dress have wrinkles in it?" She asked. Rose looked up from her phone and inspected the dress while the bride turned in a circle. Rosemarie pursed her lips.

"No, it looks perfect." She breathed out a sigh of relief. Rose chuckled. "Calm down, on my wedding day, I didn't check my dress every five minutes!" Rachel rolled her eyes. Rose fit comfortably in her high-low red dress. Rose had grown out her hair back down to where it used to be. Rose had been throwing up every morning for about a week. Percy wanted to take her to the hospital, but Rosemarie refused. Rachel applied a layer of pink lipstick. Rosemarie's sister entered the room laughing her head off along with the punk-rock lieutenant of Artemis.

"What's so funny?" The bride asked.

"Well, all the gods just tried to do gangnam style. And they went down domino style!" Thalia explained. The two girls couldn't help but cracking a smile. The gods being clumsy was something all half-bloods would pay 50 drachmas to see.

"Rachel?" A voice called outside that could only be identified as Dorothy Dare, Rachel's mother.

"In here mom!" The beautiful bride replied. Her mother soon found the source of her daughter's voice and enveloped Rachel in a hug.

"You look amazing, sweetie!" Dorothy exclaimed. "Oh, look at the time! It's 7:40" Dorothy Dare was known for her endless peppiness.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Rosemarie asked. Everybody nodded. "Okay, let's go watch Rach become Rachel McCarty!"

* * *

_Okay, Emmett, you can do this! _The groom thought to himself.

"Come on you big oaf!" Jasper dragged him off to get married. **(AN: I wanted to do a short thing about how Emmett felt.)**

* * *

Here Comes The Bride could be heard before Rachel had prepped herself enough. They walked at a slow and steady pace, which didn't bother her, it just gave her more time to get ready. Mr. Dare was there, he had cleared his schedule to attend his daughter's wedding. He had taken a day off from Dare Enterprises. He was proud to be walking her down the isle and placing her soft hand in a groom's, who he knew was going to protect her. Again, Hera was the pastor. She seemed to do this with every half-blood getting married.

"Dearly beloved, we are joined here today in holy matrimony..." _Blah, blah, blah, can we get to the point now? _Emmett thought impatiently. Soon it came the time to say their vows.

"Emmett, ever since I first made eye contact with you, I was attracted to you. It barely took any time for us to start dating. I take that as a sign, a sign that we should be together for all eternity. A vow is a promise, and I promise you that I will love you forever." She told him.

"Rachel, I love you so much. I believe in soul mates and I believe that we are soul mates. So I promise to stand by you, and worship you, 5-ever. Because it is longer than forever." By this time, Aphrodite was loudly sobbing.

"It's so beautiful!" She proclaimed. She blew her nose in her tissue. Nothing says 'I love you' like a dirty snot rag. After everyone had chuckled and Aphrodite settled down, Hera said the most beautiful words to the couple's ears.

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." And the bride and groom (As Romeo says) sealed their marriage with a righteous kiss.

* * *

**AN: How did you like my _Romeo and Juliet _** **reference? Admit it, you did! So, I hinted at what the next chapter would be about (Hint, Hint: It has to do with Rosemarie!)**


	20. Epilogue Part 3: An Addition

**AN: I left a small hint last chapter at what this chapter would be about, so here it is. Shout out to pandalover9914 for being the one to guess correctly!**

* * *

**March 14**

Rosemarie Jackson woke at 8:54 when a wave of nausea hit her. She rushed into the bathroom across the hall, and once the toilet seat was up, she let it all go. This has been happening for the last week. Her husband came in and held her hair back, he was worried.

"Sweetheart, maybe we should go to the doctor... this has been happening every morning." He suggested. Once Rose had caught her breath.

"I'm fine, Percy. I don't need to go anywhere." She stated. Percy looked at her with those pleading eyes she could never resist "Fine, go make a doctor's appointment!" When they got married last August, the lovely couple moved to the town of Chapel Hill, North Carolina. Their favorite place to go to was a little pizzeria on Franklin St. Chapel Hill had the perfect weather, hot summers and cold winters. The couple loved being able to throw snowballs at each other and build snowmen, and being able to enjoy the sun when it came out.

"Great, I'll be right back!" He helped her up and gave her a peck on the cheek and dashed off to schedule an appointment as soon as possible. Rosemarie sighed, her husband was so worried. He was just overreacting, she must have food poisoning or something. She picked up her toothbrush and made sure to cover up her barf breath. After that, she plopped down on their living room couch and watched SpongeBob Squarepants until her husband came back.

"Okay, your appointment is at 12:50, the only time Dr. Marshall is available." He stated.

"Great, time for torture." Percy could tell she was **not **happy about this.

* * *

"This is so stupid, Percy! I'm not sick!" Rosemarie had complained the entire ride to the doctor's office.

"Stop pouting, Rose." Rosemarie glared.

"I **do not** _pout!_" Rose proclaimed. Suddenly, Rosemarie had a craving for food, and groaned. "Percy I'm hungry! Can we stop at Starbucks?"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"**Please**"

"No"

**"****PLEASE?!**"

"No"

"You suck!"

Percy chuckled at her choice of words. His dear wife groaned again when the hospital came into view. He even had to drag her out of the car and into the plastic chairs. Not many people were here on the Sunday afternoon. Thank goodness they both had work off on Sundays. Percy worked at a mechanics shop (Much to Hephaestus's pleasure) in Carrboro and Rosemarie owned a cozy bookstore named _A Swan's Books. _Charlie had died a few months back of a heart attack and she wanted to honor him for taking care of her.

"Rosemarie Chase?" A woman not a day over 30 asked. Percy and Rosemarie both stood up. The woman smiled warmly at them both. "I'm Dr. Marshall, please follow me." She shook hands with both of them and led them into a small room with one of those beds with wax paper on it. Dr. Marshall patted the bed, motioning for Rose to sit on it. "I'm assuming your her husband?" Percy nodded. "Good, now I'm going to ask a few questions." Rosemarie could already tell this Dr. Marshall was a very kind woman. "Okay, what seems to be the problem?"

"Well, I've been throwing up every morning for about a week, and Percy is under the impression that I have some kind of disease." Rosemarie explained.

"Hm, I see. Have you been having sudden food cravings?" Rosemarie nodded. "Have you been having mood swings?"

"Yes she has!" Percy answered before Rosemarie could.

"Um, I know this a weird question. Have you two been, err, sexually active?" Both of them blushed a deep crimson, but nodded. "Okay, I want to you take this cup and... well, you know what to do." Dr. Marshall handed her a plastic cup.

"Okay, where's the bathroom?" Rosemarie asked, taking the cup.

"Across the hall" Dr. Marshall answered. Rosemarie took the cup and... you know. She was confused as to what Dr. Marshall was leading on to.

"Here you go, doctor." She said as she handed Dr. Marshall the cup filled with yellow liquids.

"Thank you, Mrs. Jackson. I will go and test this and bring back the results ASAP!"

* * *

_What is taking her so long? _It had actually been only 20 minutes, but it felt like forever for Percy. _I want to know if my wife is sick or not! _Rosemarie was gritting her teeth. Was it taking a while because she DOES have a disease? Apparently , Dr. Marshall has amazing timing because she walked in with the results in her hand.

"Okay, I apologize for taking so long. But, I have the test results in my hand. Would you like to her?"

"Duh!" They both yelled out at the same time.

"Okay. Congratulations, Mrs. Jackson, your pregnant!" Percy's jaw dropped straight to the floor.

"Γαμώτο, είμαι έγκυος!" _(Holy shit, I'm pregnant!)_Rosemarie exclaimed. She got up and kissed Percy hard on the lips. She heard Dr. Marshall chuckle. They soon pulled apart.

"Do you want an ultrasound?" Percy quickly nodded. "Okay then, come on." They walked to the room that Dr. Marshall led them to. "Here, just lay down on that bed, and pull your shirt up to expose your stomach." Rosemarie complied. Dr. Marshall turned to her with blue gel. "This may be just a little cold" She was right, it is cold. She waved the wand around her stomach and finally a black and white image came up. There was a little peanut shaped thing in the middle, about the size of a raspberry.

"That's our baby." Percy whispered. "When are we going to be able to tell the gender?"

"When your about 16 to 20 weeks along, though I might not be able to tell if I can't get a clear view of the baby's genitals." Dr. Marshall replied.

"How far along am I?" Rosemarie asked.

"About 4 weeks. So do you want pictures?" Rosemarie nodded her head. "Okay, let me just print that out for you!" Thus, that day Rosemarie and Percy Jackson found out they were going to be parents.

* * *

**March 16**

"Percy?" Rosemarie called out for her husband. When she woke up this morning, instead of nausea, Rosemarie found a pleasant surprise while looking in her full length mirror. She found a small, but defined, bump on her stomach. She was currently looking at it from different angles. When Percy walked in with his black hair messier than usual, he had a surprised look on his face when he saw his wife's baby bump.

"Oh my gods" He kneeled down till his face was the same level as her exposed stomach. "Hey baby, I'm your daddy. Your mommy and I both love you a lot. I love your mommy so much. When you come out, We'll be one happy family." By then Rosemarie had tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Annabeth invited me to come over today." This caught Percy's attention.

"Are you going to tell her?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's my sister. But I'm going to where something loose so she wont notice right away." Annabeth and Andy are engaged and moved to Chapel Hill as well. "Okay, I'm going to get dressed for my day with Annabeth!" Percy nodded. "Get out of the closet, pervert! I'm going to change!" Percy chuckled and went to make breakfast. Rosemarie decided on a casual tunic loose dress, then she went down the mahogany steps to her beautiful kitchen where she smelled eggs, bacon, and chocolate chip pancakes. Already there on a plate, was all of that food with enough for two. Rosemarie raised an eyebrow at this.

"Your eating for two" Percy explained. She scarfed it down, ignoring the fact that it burned her throat. It was just so darn good, she even moaned at her first bite. "Woah, slow down wolf girl" Rosemarie stared at him annoyance clear in her eyes

"Shut up" Was all she said before finishing her breakfast. When she went to put her plate in the sink, Percy attempted to take it for her.

"I'm not a porcelain doll, Percy! I can do things myself!" She snapped. Percy's eyes looked full of hurt, and her expression softened. "I'm sorry!" She rushed to pull him into a hug. "I love you" She told him

"I love you, too" He replied.

"It's just... these mood swings are getting to me and..." She her body shook with sobs.

"It's okay" He comforted her. Then he pulled away. "Now, go put on your shoes and tell Annabeth about our baby" Rosemarie nodded while wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. She perked up and pecked his cheek. She skipped to the door where her shoes were.

"Bye Percy, love you!" And she was out the door. She drove her Aston Martin all the way to Annabeth's house in Carrboro, not far from Percy's workshop. Annabeth was cheerful as ever when she answered the door.

"Hey, sis!" She exclaimed "Come on in!"

"It's so great to see you again sis!" Rosemarie said as they embraced each other.

"Come on, let's talk over some tea!" Annabeth led her to the kitchen and poured them some tea with sugar. They leaned over opposite sides of the marble counter to face each other, resting their elbows on the smooth mineral. "So, what's the hot gossip?" Annabeth teased.

"Well, I have something to tell you." Rosemarie took a deep breath. "So you know how I've been throwing up for the past week?" Annabeth nodded. "Okay, I went to the doctor's, and I found out-"

"You have cancer?!" Annabeth exclaimed. Her sister looked at her like she had just grown a second head.

"What? No! I wanted to tell you I'm pregnant!" Rosemarie told her dear sister. Being the hyper girl she was, Annabeth squealed.

"Oh my gods! I'm going to be an aunt! Your going to be a mother! Percy is going to be a... wait, Percy is the father right?" Rosemarie rolled her eyes.

"Of course he is idiot!" Rosemarie exclaimed. "Do you want to see a picture of the baby?" Annabeth nodded happily. She handed her the picture of her little peanut. Just then, Andy came in licking an ice cream cone.

"Andy, your being so unhealthy!" Annabeth complained.

"I am not unhealthy! I ate a salad back in 2008!" Andy protested. The sisters rolled their eyes.

"Men" Annabeth mumbled. Rosemarie smiled.

"Hey, Andy? Did you know I'm pregnant?" That sent Andy's ice cream cone down to the ground. The sisters burst out laughing, but soon stopped when Andy fainted. "Uh oh"

"Have a nice nap, my lovely fiancée!" Annabeth told him, even though he was unconscious.

* * *

**AN: She's pregnant! Next will be the gender finding and the birth. If your wondering why Emmett and Rachel aren't in this chapter, if you pay attention to the dates you'll see that they're still on their honeymoon. **


	21. Epilogue: In Love It Shall

**AN: So, yeah. New chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I think you get the point... (If you don't, I don't own anything)**

* * *

**November 1st**

Rosemarie Jackson was quietly sitting on the couch with her plate full of bacon and an omelet sitting on her humongous belly, when she felt a warm liquid running down her pants.

"Percy!" She called out to her husband. He came rushing towards her. "My water just broke!" His eyes widened and quickly scoped her up, leaving the plate to crash down to the floor. He ran her to the car and put her in the passenger seat, then his foot slammed on to the gas pedal as soon as the engine purred to life. _Oh gods, am I ready for this? Pull yourself together Jackson, your baby needs you and so does your wife! _Percy tried to pep-talk himself. Finally, they reached the hospital. Dr. Marshall was, thankfully, in the lobby. She saw Rosemarie's pained expression and her face immediately filled with worry.

"What happened?" Dr. Marshall rushed over to them.

"Her water broke" The doctor's face looked a little surprised, but quickly became concentrated.

"Okay" She looked to nurse "Get a birthing room prepared, quickly." The nurse nodded and turned to Percy "How long ago?"

"About 10 minutes." She nodded and grabbed a wheelchair. Percy gently placed his wife in the chair and pushed her behind Dr. Marshall. They soon arrived in a room where the nurse from before. Dr. Marshall helped Percy ease Rosemarie onto the bed. Rosemarie yelled out in pain when her first contraction hit her. Percy winced, he hated to see her like this, in so much pain.

"Percy, you should go call any relatives that should be here. I'll watch her." He frowned, but walked out to call Annabeth and the others.

* * *

Rosemarie gave out a small yelp of pain as her last contraction hit.

"Okay, Rose, looks like your fully dilated. When I say, push as hard as you can, okay" Rosemarie gave a nod signaling she understood. Percy squeezed his spouse's hand, a sign of reassurance "Okay, push!" Rosemarie summoned all her strength, praying to the gods that it would be enough, and pushed with all her might. "Okay, again" and she did it one more time, and again. "Okay, she's crowning. One more push!" After one last push, a shrill cry filled the room. "A baby girl." Dr. Marshall handed a small baby girl with some strands of black of hair. She hadn't opened her eyes yet, but when her fair skin came in contact with her mother's, she opened her innocent blue eyes.

"She's beautiful" Percy whispered. "What are you going to name her?"

"Andromeda Zoë Jackson" She said. It had meaning, of course. Andromeda, for Luke Castellan's yacht the _Princess Andromeda_. Zoë, for their friend that went on a quest knowing she would be the one to die like the prophecy said. Once everything (and everyone) was all cleaned up, the newborn Andromeda and Rosemarie were moved into a different. Andromeda was given a white onezie that covered up her legs and had a blue and pink striped hat to keep her head warm. Rosemarie and her daughter would be able to leave the hospital in 3 days, and Percy prayed that the day his daughter would come home came quick.

* * *

**November 4th**

In the past three days Rosemarie's baby belly went down quick, so it looked like she was 2-3 months along. She and Percy had gotten into the habit of calling Andromeda 'Andie' occasionally. Today was the day Andromeda would see her new room, see her new house. She would be going home. A light knock was heard on the door.

"Come in" Rosemarie didn't even glance at the door, too mesmerized by her daughter.

"Hey, sis!" Annabeth whispered quietly, not wanting to startle her 3 day old niece.

"Is it time already?" Rosemarie sighed, finally looking at her sister, who nodded. Rosemarie strapped her baby in her seat and carried her to the check out section, her sister following close behind. They checked out and Rosemarie followed her sister to the car. When she reached her husband, they kissed and Percy kissed Andromeda's forehead. Annabeth offered for Rosemarie to sit in the passenger seat, but she preferred to sit in the back with Andromeda. On the way home, Andromeda started to get a bit fussy. Rosemarie remembered the one time Edward came to visit and she was fussy then, but when Edward hummed the lullaby he wrote for Rosemarie when he thought her name was 'Bella Swan'. By the time he was done, Andromeda had been asleep. So Rosemarie started to hum to her daughter, and she slowly calmed down and soon she was out like a light.

_Thank you, Edward _she thought. They soon arrived at Percy, Rosemarie, and now Andromeda's home. When Percy unlocked the door, Rosemarie went straight upstairs, taking Andromeda to her new room. The colors of her room were pink, white, and grey, the only exception being the wooden floor. **(Pic on profile!) **Rosemarie placed her baby girl, her Princess Andromeda, down in her crib. It was getting dark, almost 7:00. Andromeda was fast asleep, and Percy was coming into the room.

"Look, it's twilight" Percy whispered, looking out the window. Rosemarie remembered prom night, junior year, Edward said he didn't want that day to end. Rosemarie now saw twilights as a beautiful end to the day, now. She knew she would not find herself _Escaping Twilight_

**_ Love Is How It Started, And In Love It Shall End_**


End file.
